The Whispers
by SueyKins
Summary: .:One Shot:. Bulma finally turns that big 18, she thinks her dreams are fulfilled, but something or should I say, someone from time changes that after she is in a terrible car accident. experimental short story from school :o


_Title: The Whispers_

_Ratings:_

_Disclaimer:_I do not own Dragon Ball Z…although I wish I did…tear.

_Authors note:_

_Hey there to all my faithful readers. This is actually only one of my One Hit Wonders. I wrote this short story for Halloween for my creative writing class. A lot of people enjoyed it and some thought it was strange, tell me what you think? It is a horror type/sci-fi thing. Please Review!_

* * *

_The Whispers_

In ancient Egypt, a great Pharaoh ruled over the country. He had maids and servants covering his kingdom following his every word. Some loved and yet loathed him with a passion. One lady in particular, she was a part of the harem of the kingdom, her name was Aferdidy. She was extremely beautiful, long black hair with sparkling black eyes and lushes lips. Her clothes framed her curves perfectly and men in the kingdom pinned over her, but only the Pharaoh could claim her.

Aferdidy was not so trusting to men though, when she walked down the halls, she received looks and even gestures. Some men even took action and paid with their lives. She had no friends, and even in the harem other women plotted her death hoping that one day they would be rid of the vixen that took over the Pharaoh's mental state. However, the trust Aferdidy was rewarded from the Pharaoh would be betrayed because of one night. This night one man violated Aferdidy not once, but over and over again in the night. The Pharaoh.

_Flashback_

_It was only eight years before the terror rose in the country. The Pharaoh's men invoked havoc in the towns, raping women then killing them and their families. Everyone ran and tried to hide, but no matter what, a guard found them. Aferdidy was only ten at the time, her mother ran into the towns with her daughter by her side. In a blink a man appeared in front of them, the man threw the Aferdidy on the ground, restraining her while the other men held her mother down away from Aferdidy. _

"_Hello, now what do we have here?" The Pharaoh appeared from the dark fields. _

"_Two run away your grace," the guard bowed._

"_Oh well that is not good at all. You know what that could be considered?" The Pharaoh kneeled down to Aferdidy and traced her lips and graced his fingers over her cheek. "No I am sure you do not know, being as young and as succulent as you are."_

"_What do we do your grace?"_

"_Take the child to the palace, do what you want with the mother," He walks to the second guard, whispering in his ear, "But she better be dead by morning."_

"_Yes sir, as you wish." The following guard waved his arm for his guard to carry the girl to the palace with the Pharaoh. As for the rest of you…have fun."_

"_NOOO!" Afredidy screamed and reached for her mother. Tears framing her face as her mother sent her a kiss while the guards circling her._

_All Afredidy remembers is watching her mother being violently ripped and torn. _

_The next morning Aferdidy woke in a silk bed with color surrounding her. 'Am I dead?' She hoped. She sat up and winced in pain and was trusted down with a scream. Tears filled her eyes, remembering the night, not only did the guard take her, but many times, and she remembered being tossed around as if a toy to other guards. And when she was finally met with the Pharaoh, she hoped he would save her, but did not give her grace, instead claimed her as his. And since then, she has done nothing but served as his sexual pleasure and nothing more. Nothing but pain in her life, but soon they would pay._

_End of Flashback_

In those eight years of living in the Kingdom, Aferdidy gained the Pharaoh's trust, while using that trust gave her power, and she took it and used it…secretly plotting to take it all back. One night, it was all planned, Aferdidy laid in the bed next to the man her ruined her life, the lover that had taken her childhood, she pulled out a knife and slit his throat with little effert. She grinned evilly, and rushed to get dressed. Unknowing to her, one of the other harem women ran to a guard while Aferdidy walked outside. She heard whispers, she became frightened. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps adding to the whispers, she began to run. It wasn't long till she was cornered and the men grabbed her and restrained her.

"You horrid whore, you will pay for this!" The guard spat in her face. Aferdidy looked down at her feet, "Look at me when I speak!" He grabbed her hair and yanked her to face him. He only saw a grin and a twinkle in her eyes.

"He deserved everything her got, I'm just distort he died a fast death, next time I'll be sure to put you through the pain!"

He punched her and threw her up against the wall and pinned her between him and it. "How dare you…" He words stopped.

"How dare I what?" He dropped to the ground with his blood staining the marble flooring and Aferdidy's hands. "Don't think this is over…"

Aferdidy took the knife as the other guards rushed to catch her, stabbed herself in her stomach. She looked the men in the eye as her blood flowed freely. Falling to her death, taking her own life with the promise of coming back and taking back what was always promised hers.

* * *

It was 2007 Bulma Briefs just turned eighteen years old. She was ecstatic, she got her car that she's been dreaming of for years and got it as a birthday gift. It was a blue mustang, fully loaded with leather interior. Bulma drove around the town with her friends. They were all having a great time, jamming to the music while Bulma sped down the road.

In a blink of an eye, Bulma lost the control of the wheel. She went into a frantic and seemed as if she was going crazy. Everyone in the car started to scream as Bulma passed out. The car was hit by another car and flipped over. Everything went dark, blank...

* * *

The next thing Bulma realized, she was in the hospital two weeks later. Her parents looked as if they have been crying and Bulma looked around. 'Where am I?' She screamed in pain and saw lines and cables surging throughout her body and started to rip them out.

"Bulma, sweetie, stop this, your going to hurt yourself! Hunny hurry call the doctor!" The mother tried to restrain her but was slapped into the wall.

"Don't touch me! How dare you!" Bulma screamed in a furry. The mother stared at her daughter, something was different. Bulma jumped off the bed and ran to a corner looking around in shock.

"Something is wrong with her doctor," The mother turned to him and her husband.

"Bulma? Bulma can you her me?" The doctor walked towards Bulma. He reached out to her and touched her face.

Bulma starred at the doctor, he eyes turned a dark shade of black as if someone or something was taking over…she grabbed his arm and through him to the wall screaming, "I hear something, what's that noise! Stop whispering! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Bulma grabbed her eyes and kneeled down trying to block the noises out, pulling on her hair as if she was in pain.

"What's wrong with her, help her." The mother was becoming worried as she starred at her daughter; police walked into the room and started to hold her down. Bulma struggled and grabbed the man's gun, and started shooting. Policemen fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

"Get away from me!" She held the gun up to the doctor and shot him.

"Baby, stop this, you don't know what your doing!" The father yelled. Bulma starred at him and pushed through and ran out the of the hospital.

"We have to go and get her, something isn't right with her." The mother said and more doctors and policemen ran in.

"Oh my god, hurry, catch the girl!" The men ran out after her.

Bulma ran. She ran as fast as she could till she came to this house. The music was booming and she began to walk towards it. People starred at her covered in blood.

"Wow dude, look at that chick," The guys started to wink at her and she ran in the back of the house, curious of what was happening. Once she was in the house, she looked around and found a room. She looked even more and stumbled upon some clothes. Bulma got dressed after cleaning up a little and walked downstairs.

"Bulma, you look so much better, I didn't even recognized you? How are ya doing, you know, since the accident?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma didn't know what he was talking about, "Umm, okay I guess."

"That's good babe, come on, let's party!" They walked into the room and started to dance, eyes turned to Vegeta and Bulma. The sexual tension was high and Vegeta didn't understand why Bulma was acting like this. All of a sudden her nose began to bleed and Vegeta became worried. "Bulma, what's wrong," He touched her arm.

She snapped it away, "Don't you ever touch me again!" Vegeta looked at her and the music stopped. People looked around as the sirens went off and Bulma become startled and ran out of the house.

"Bulma! Come back!" Vegeta yelled but she didn't come back, so he ran after her.

There she was, running again, not knowing where to go, only to hear voices till she dropped to the ground screaming. Tears fell from her eyes and she passed out.

Vegeta pulled out his cell phone and dialed the Briefs' cell phone, "Dr. Briefs, I have Bulma...something is wrong with her..."

* * *

Bulma woke up in another hospital only this time she was restrained. She started to cry, "Mom, Mom! Help me, where are you!" Bulma didn't know what was going on. Her mother and father ran inside with a doctor.

"Bulma, what's the matter?" Her mother asked.

"What's going on? Why am I tied down!" Bulma tried to get lose but was rewarded no luck.

"It's okay, the doctors are just taking safety processions," Her father replied.

"Safety processions for what? I'm not going to do anything, mom let me go!" Bulma's crying becomes looser and her mother became worried.

"Doctor, please, let her go for awhile. She's in pain, look at her," the doctor sighed.

"If she gets out of control again, it's on you," the doctor unlocked her restraints and left the room for her parents to talk.

"Hunny, are you feeling better?" Her mother asked.

"Yes I am, thank you…" Bulma sat up, "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"You don't remember?" Her mother sighed, "You were in a car wreck, and you were out for two weeks. Until yesterday, and when you woke up, you went crazy, you weren't acting like normal, and we were scared."

"Scared of what?" Bulma asked.

"Of you my dear, you killed over seven men last night," Her father stated.

Bulma became scared of herself and laid back down with a sigh. "I don't remember."

"Is there anything I can get you?" Her mother asked her.

"Can you guys leave me, leave me alone for awhile?" Her parents sighed and left the room.

* * *

Bulma started to think, things running through her head. Her past, and then something else. Whispers erupted in the room, Bulma looked around. "Whose there?" Bulma asked still looking around. The whispers grew louder, Bulma grabbed her head, and looked at the window. She grabbed some clothes and jumped out the window to the ground and started to run.

"Hey sweet heart, do you want anything to drink?" Her mother looked around, "Oh god, Doctor! She's gone!" The doctor dialed the policemen once again and the search was on.

Bulma ran as fast as she could, the town just never seemed to stop. She was lost, she didn't know where she was. She appeared into of a huge building with writing on it she couldn't read. Her vision became blurry so she walked inside. People starred at her as she pushed through the crowd while the cops gained on her. Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs as fell to the ground. People circled her, starring at her, Bulma looked around and heard whispers again.

"Make it stop," Bulma started to cry.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Someone asked.

"I don't know, it's probably because of the accident," another said.

"Shut up! Leave me alone! Get away!" Bulma screamed and the police ran in and pushed everyone to the side and grabbed Jessica. Bulma kicked and punched until she was free. "How dare you touch me!"

"Stop this Bulma, calm down!" The policemen yelled.

"My name isn't Bulma, stop calling me Bulma!" She grabbed some type of object and thrusted it into the man, and twisted it till he fell to the ground. She grabbed his guns and stood up. Her eyes were flashing black and surges were going throughout her body, furry took over and she started killing people by the hang full. "I said get away from me!" She screamed. Bulma ran out of the school and ran somewhere unknowingly to her. She ran as far as she could, until she came upon an abandoned home and walked inside. She started to grin, "I told them I would come back."

* * *

Days went by, a strange woman was killing many people and no one knew what to do. No one knew where she had been hiding, and yet no one wanted to know. Until someone took it upon themselves to solve this. Vegeta walked around, looking for Bulma, hoping he could help her. He had to find her, before it was too late. He stayed up during the night reading as much as he could. Sometimes he even started hearing things. Like whispers outside, something was trying to get in. Every night she stood outside his window, watching him like a hawk. As if she knew he was trying to stop her.

No matter what Vegeta was going to do everything in his power to help. One night, Vegeta followed Bulma. As he followed, Bulma was grinning, tempting his hormones with her body. Vegeta however, was clueless to what was happening. They finally arrived at the house; Vegeta quickly took cover in a bush, hoping she did not see him. Bulma walked inside and turned on the light. Vegeta walked to a window and looked through. She began to strip down, and Vegeta watched inventively until she looked straight at him with a grin. Vegeta fell to the ground in a fright as she walked outside starring at him as if with a goal. She laid down on top on him and he was startled at her actions. Her lips moved towards his ears, "Why did you follow me?"

"You need to…stop thisBulma, you need help." Vegeta explained. Bulma began to giggle.

"My name isn't Bulma, she's gone, and how dare you call me her! She is nothing, I am here now and you all will pay!"

Vegeta starred at her with fear in his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't understand, you could never understand! You should all die, no one cares!" Bulma stopped in her tracks and sat up, whispers surrounded her. She threw herself back and started to scream. Vegeta watched in horror and Bulma went threw pain and backed away.

"Bulma, what's the matter?" Bulma looked up and her eyes were flashing from black to blue. Finally, Bulma fell back and Vegeta starred at her once more.

"Vegeta?" Bulma flinched, and tried to move her fingers and limbs. "Vegeta, where am I?"

Vegeta walked over to her and picked her up, "It's okay Bulma" He carried her to the hospital. He had finally captured her, and now she was going to get help.

"God bless you boy, I think you've just saved our town." Vegeta smiled a little and walked to Bulma's room. He looked at her in the bed, and wondered what was happening to her. He walked to the waiting room and sat down to sleep for a while.

"Hurry! She's gone!" Police ran down the halls and Vegeta woke up.

'What's happened?" The lights went out and screams filled the hospital with the whispers of people. What was going on, no one knew, Vegeta heard a giggle, it was Bulma. He followed the giggles; the only light he was supplied was the emergency light. Down the halls, Vegeta followed the bloody corpses and whispers began to grow larder and larder. Screams of a little girl became larder and larder as he walked down the hall with the blinking lights. Till they stopped all at once and Vegeta saw Bulma, standing in front of him with those eyes, starring at him.

"I guess you found me…" Bulma grinned, blood dripping down her arms and all over her body, and her knives she had acquired were covered with the blood of the people.

* * *

_Author's note: So? What do you guys think? My One Hit Wonder…Now, let me explain. I had watched a movie about a doppelganger, and it gave me a great idea. Why not take an ancient problem, say from Egypt and then make it twisted…_

_Please Review and tell me what you think?_


End file.
